Where There's Smoke, There's Fire
by Bittersweet.Harlequin
Summary: One shot romance between John and Bobby. During X2: After the food court scene in the museum and before Stryker's attack on the mansion. "Bobby tried desperately to avoid what was about to happen."


**Disclaimer**: All the X—Men characters belong to Marvel Entertainment

**Written For**: HaruHaruGD because she was bugging me XD

* * *

><p>After what had happened at the museum, John and Bobby weren't exactly on speaking terms. Iceman always felt the need to bail out his friend, even though he rarely referred to Pyro as his ally. John's temper pushed everyone away; Bobby was the only one brave enough to stand by his side. Sadly, if Pyro kept up his attitude, he would soon find himself alone again.<p>

The midnight blue sofa, in the middle of the longue area, at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, had no privacy; however, that didn't stop the cutest couple on campus from talking. "I don't understand why he feels the need to...to..." Bobby searched for the right word while wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"Overcompensate?" Rogue questioned, looking deeply into her boyfriend's aquamarine eyes. "Show off?"

"No he's not... he's just... so frustrating." Bobby sighed, pulling Rogue closer to him by her jean jacket. His thoughts should've been on all the cleavage his girlfriend's shirt revealed; instead, Pyro's fire show from the day before haunted him.

Forcing aside all thoughts other than Rogue, he grabbed her sides and squeezed. Even though her skin couldn't be touched, she was extremely ticklish. The girl giggled foolishly and playfully shoved him backwards. "Let's thumb wrestle." She held out her right hand, covered by her black leather glove.

"You're dead. You're so dead." Bobby chuckled, determined to win.

Rogue laughed, "You're dead," then stopped when Bobby leaned in to kiss her. "I—I don't wanna hurt you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not afraid." As he seized the opportunity, Rogue spun her head at the hum of a motorcycle engine outside; Wolverine had returned.

Meanwhile, Pyro sat on the highest balcony in the mansion, his legs dangled over the edge as if he were contemplating to jump. He flicked his lighter open and closed as many times as he felt necessary. The fire danced between his fingers effortlessly, his gray eyes fixated upon the danger at his command. Everyone underestimated the adolescent; just because he couldn't create fire didn't mean he wasn't as powerful as the others. Perhaps that explained why Pyro felt the constant need to flaunt his talent.

The misunderstood teen shifted his weight, struggling to control his flame against the wind. "Hey." A familiar voice from behind him broke his concentration; the mutant extinguished the fire in his hand.

"What're you doing here?" Pyro turned, not at all surprised to see Iceman standing in the doorway of Storm's room. John often _broke in_ when he wanted alone time, not because he liked to go through Storm's stuff, but because of her high balcony. She'd caught him once or twice before and they'd struck a deal. He didn't touch her underwear and he was free to come and go as he pleased. Although to keep his 'street cred' with his peers, he'd make up outlandish stories about Storm's wardrobe. Bobby was the only one who knew his secret. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Iceman closed the door and took a seat next to Pyro on the balcony, breathing in the fresh, cool air. "She ditched me to go shopping."

"That sucks dude." John snickered, twirling his Zippo.

"I introduced myself as her boyfriend to Logan." Bobby muttered, running a hand through his spiked, copper hair. Pyro shot him a puzzled look. "He asked about our nonexistent sex life."

Had John been drinking something, he would've choked. "That's an interesting conversation starter."

"Not in so many words," Bobby paused, "It sucks you know, being so close to someone I can't touch."

Pyro absentmindedly scooted closer to Iceman, placing his lighter in the pocket of his brown, leather jacket. "Yeah, I know the feeling... are you still mad at me for setting that guy's arm on fire? I mean, c'mon, he totally deserved it."

"John Boy, it's not about him, it's about you using your power whenever you want. You can't do that. You're endangering—"

"I've heard this speech a million times." John stood, rolling his eyes at his only friend. "Why are you so afraid to live a little?"

Bobby's jaw tightened. "You _can't_ do whatever you want." He rose from the balcony, approaching John with anger.

"I don't know about you, but I do _whatever_ the hell I want, whenever I wanna do, what it is, that I wanna do at that time." Pyro stumbled over his words, his feet sliding towards Bobby.

"You're gonna get yourself killed." Iceman's voice dropped as he stared down the shorter male.

Pyro closed the gap between their bodies. "So be it." He spat, his eyes turning into pools of red, orange, and yellow. "It's not like you actually care."

Bobby tried desperately to avoid what was about to happen. Something deep inside the ice mutant snapped and he aggressively kissed John, the same person whom he had scolded earlier. All of his pent—up, sexual frustration towards his girlfriend, who he couldn't touch, rested on the pyrokinetic's lips. When he realized what he'd done, Iceman pulled away. "I'm sorry. I don't know what—"

"Shut up." Pyro commanded, before grabbing the back of John's neck and kissing him again.

Suddenly, all the tension turned physical, and the boys who were seconds away from ripping each other's throats out were now lip—locking on Storm's queen—sized bed. "We're gonna get caught." Pyro murmured between kisses.

Bobby steadied himself, hovering over the pyrokinetic. "No, we're not. Storm's in Boston." With that being said, John's hands immediately found the buttons on Bobby's black shirt. When he didn't protest, Pyro proceeded to tug off Iceman's top. His toned body felt great underneath Pyro's warm fingertips. In return, Bobby peeled off John's jacket at a pace that made the pyrokinetic growl.

The contrast between John's unusually high body temperature and Bobby's cold touch sent both the teens into ecstasy quicker than if they'd been human. Although, they had to be careful if they weren't going to get caught; neither of them would've wanted that. They muffled their moans, stifled their groans, and kept their making out to a minimum in order to avoid the noise.

John's chest rose and fell quickly in the aftermath. "Frosty...that was—"

"I gotta go." Bobby said breathlessly, picking up his articles of clothing in a hurry.

Pyro narrowed his eyes at Iceman, scoffing at the male's rapid urge to leave. "See ya." John reached down to grab his Zippo, the metallic clinking sound bringing a sly grin to his flushed face.

"Bye." Bobby ran — literally ran — to his room and changed into his pjs. He hated keeping secrets from Rogue, but this, this couldn't get out. He needed comfort food ASAP. From his room, he ventured into the kitchen where a carton of ice cream — and a very long night — awaited.


End file.
